


It's Like You've Gone Away

by Nerdasaurus1200



Series: Elsa Padare AU [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Anna is too curious for her own good, Babies, Birthday, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: Anna finds out that she has a big sister
Relationships: Anna & Iduna (Disney), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Elsa & Iduna (Disney)
Series: Elsa Padare AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110542
Kudos: 8





	It's Like You've Gone Away

Little Princess Anna may have only been five years old, but there were still many things in life that she knew for certain. The butt was totally the absolute funniest body part, chocolate is the best food in the whole wide world, and if Papa tells you not to do something….do it. 

One such instance of this was Papa telling her to never under any circumstances go into the north wing of the castle. At first it was easy to obey, but then she began to wonder. What exactly was in the north wing of the castle? The more she wondered, the more she wanted to know. But nobody seemed to answer. Either that or they said they’d tell her when she was older. Mama and Papa knew she didn’t have that kind of patience. Why couldn’t she know now?!

Which is what led her to the situation she was currently in. It was a few days left until Christmas, so the staff was way too busy getting ready for the banquet. Which meant that they’d be nowhere near the north wing. It was the perfect time to strike. 

With all the sneakiness of a brave warrior, Anna carefully crept through the hallways. Aside from everything looking super old and dusty, nothing really looked super forbidden. Honestly, she was starting to get disappointed. Was this the only reason why she wasn’t allowed to be here?! Was Papa worried she’d sneeze herself to death or something? She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she bumped into a door at the end of the hallway. Huh, that was funny. Why would there only be one door here? Wait...maybe it was a secret treasure room! 

Unable to contain her excitement, Anna jumped up to open the door and raced inside to find!.....a playroom? Well...it kinda looked like her own playroom, but this one was...a lot less fun looking. There was no light anywhere except for the dim moonlight fading through the window, and none of the toys looked like they’d ever been played with. And they didn’t look like toys for her age either. They looked like baby toys. As she began to explore and take in the room a bit more, she noticed something on the wall out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a portrait of her mama and a baby that she could instantly tell wasn’t her. This baby had blue eyes and hair that looked almost white. Why was Mama holding that baby? Who on earth was that? 

“Anna.”

Anna jumped about ten feet in the air and whirled around to see her mother standing in the doorway with a candle in her hand. 

“M-Mama!” Anna cried, “I was just, uh..lost. I got lost. I thought this was my room.” 

“You shouldn’t be in here, darling.” Iduna said firmly, “Let’s get you back to…” She began to trail off when she looked up at the portrait. Anna frowned; her mother had never looked so sad before. 

“Mama, who’s that baby? That can’t be me, right?” She asked. Iduna said nothing for a moment, turning to set the candle down. 

“You’re right, Anna, that’s not you.” Iduna finally answered, “That’s your elder sister.” 

“I have a big sister?!” Anna gasped in excitement, “Where is she?!” 

“Anna…”

“How come you never told me about her before?!”

“Anna-”

“Can I meet her?” 

“Anna!” Iduna raised her voice a bit, and Anna went dead silent. She didn’t understand. Why did Mama seem so sad about her having a big sister? Why wouldn’t she answer her questions about her? 

“Your sister is...gone..” Iduna tried to explain, “She’s been gone for eight years now..” 

“Oh…” Anna mumbled, “...Where did she go, Mama?”

“The angels wanted to bring her back not long after she was born.” Iduna answered softly, “This room was supposed to be hers...today would’ve been her birthday.” 

“Did you make that painting so we wouldn’t forget her?” Anna asked. 

“Yes, we did.” Iduna replied.

“I really wish I got to meet her.” Anna mused as she looked up at the painting, “Then I could tell her happy birthday.” 

“I think she would love that very much, Anna.” Iduna murmured. 

Suddenly Anna got an idea. 

“Since it’s my sister’s birthday, can we have some cake to celebrate?” She suggested. 

“Do you promise to go to sleep once you’re done eating and not stay up all night?” Iduna asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Gimme the cake and then we’ll see.” Anna declared shamelessly, making Iduna laugh.

~~~~~~~

“Alright, are all you kids comfy in the cuddle pile?” Cassandra asked. 

“Yep!” Came the chorus of all six of her and Varian’s children. 

“You sure you want this to be your very last birthday wish, Elsa? You won’t get any for another year.” Cassandra teased. 

“I’m sure Mama.” Elsa giggled, “I may be a big girl now, but I still wanna have a slumber party with my brothers and sisters.” 

“Ohh, so I guess that the big birthday girl is too old now to wanna hear a bedtime story from her super cool Daddy?” Varian asked, although the twinkle in his voice gave him away. However, that didn’t stop little Elsa’s eyes from widening in fear a little. 

“Nono, I do want a bedtime story!” She protested, and Varian held back a little snicker. 

“Freckles, don’t patronize our daughter.” Cassandra playfully scolded. 

“Can you tell the one about the science expo, Daddy?” Elsa asked. 

“With pleasure, my little snowdrop! Once upon a time, there was a beautiful grumpy handmaiden, and a lonely dorky alchemist…” Varian began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
